A light fixture may include or may be connected to a driver that provides power to the light source of the light fixture. For example, the driver may be a 0 to 10 volt driver, a DALI (digitally addressable lighting interface) driver, a cut-phase driver, etc. In some cases, it may be desirable to have a light fixture that can be controlled wirelessly. For example, the capability to wirelessly turn on and off the light source of the light fixture, to change the dimming level of the light source, and to change correlated color temperature (CCT) of the emitted light may be desirable. When an existing light fixture is not equipped with wireless control capability, an option is to replace the light fixture with a wireless control capable light fixture. Another option is to replace the light source with a lighting module that has a light source with dedicated electronics for wireless capability.
Both replacement of a light fixture and replacement of a light source with a wireless capable lighting module may be undesirable options because of cost and/or other reasons such as inconvenience of installation. Thus, a solution that allows for adding wireless control capability to an existing light fixture or a group of light fixtures may be desirable.